Spying For His Love
by HarribelApacheSunSunMilaRose78
Summary: Is Sasuke a super creepy spy? is naruto a super inoccent victim? FIND OUT! SasuNaruness!


Sasuke was pissed. Well to be honest he was killing things rabidly. Suigetsu, Karin and Jugo were all carefully keeping their distance. Why was the raven mad you ask? Well it all started when he was on his weekly trip to Konoha. Why? To of course secretly spy on his little fox. That's right only his Naru~chan. But anyways, the Uchiha had gotten to his blonds apartment early and waited. His attention became interested when the blond came into view blushing. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow not too happy of someone of thing making his blond blush. His attitude worsened when he saw a new pale skinned raven into view. He had his chidori ready in hand when the blond yelled something he didn't catch and disappear into his apartment. He growled when he saw the teen write something and put it down on the ground. When everyone was out of sight he snatched the letter and read it getting even more pissed off. The note said 'Have sweet dreams Naruto~Kun'. Sasuke swore he wanted to kill the raven and molest his blond but he didn't because he noticed his favorite dobe was taking a shower. So after his super kawaii uke finished he cursed and noticed night fell. Upon leaving he swore he would kill that raven.

And that's how we get here, Sasuke currently destroying trees, and glaring at poor animals in his way. Suigetsu decided he should ask when he saw a poor snow white bunny literally pass out.

"Um Sasuke? Anything wrong?" the man asked as Sasuke turned around glaring.

"Why?"

"Oh no reason just that the wildlife is literally dying from your stares"

"Psht so what stupid animals"

"So you sure it's nothing?"

"No, I'm fine"

"S-Sasuke~Kun? Are you sure?" Karin asked fixing her glasses attempting to look cute. Sasuke ignored her and faced Jugo whom laughed nervously.

"Sasuke-san, why don't you take a break? We will set up camp by the river up ahead alright?"

Sasuke pondered if he got away from his team then maybe he could sneak off and go to Konoha, he was only an hour or 2 away. Sighing he calmed down and smirked.

"Alright I'll be back later…don't wait up" Sasuke said and disappeared.

"Wonder where he went?" Karin said as Suigetsu sighed.

"I don't care but let's set up I'm tired as hell"

"Yeah let's" Jugo said picking up the white bunny and sighing he hopes it didn't die.

XXXX

"But Ino, Sakura….I look….girly…" Naruto blushed as he looked in the mirror.

"Ah but Naruto you look so kawaii!" Ino stated as Sakura nodded and placed a white lily on his hair.

"Besides Naruto you look gorgeous!" Sakura smiled as he smiled a little as well. He looked and saw himself at their height a small millimeter taller and his body being hugged by light orange Kimono with a light blue sash and sandals. OK he didn't look that bad.

"Ok Lets go. The festival should be starting soon" Sakura smiled Naruto also smiled and wished he could spend this day with someone who wasn't there.

XXX

Sasuke froze as he saw his blond step outside with the two girls. He had a um…problem? Yeah that's it. Sasuke cursed and again began to trail. Mhm maybe he could try something.

XXX

"Naruto! Pft what did they do tah ya!" Kiba laughed as the blond fidgeted with his kimono. Sakura glared and told him to shut up, he looked cute.

"Ah I have to agree Naruto~Kun" Shino said in a monotone voice.

"I agree"Sai said making the blond pout and huff.

"What ever I'm going to play games ok? Bye!" Naruto smiled and left everyone.

Getting to the first stand he was greeted nicely and he began to toss rings into the colorful adornments. He missed chance after chance and the old woman laughed as the blond pouted cursing his luck. Just as he missed his last chance, a tall dirty blond haired man smirked at him.

"Hey there Blondie, you lose all your money?"

"Pft no! I just lost ok" Naruto said and the man got unusually close.

"Well then can I buy you one?"

"Huh? Ummm no it's ok"

"Oh but I insist"

"ummm"

"Which one do you want?"

"umm the snake it looks cute"

"Ok" and with a gentle wrist movement he made one after another in.

"Winner!" the senile woman smiled giving the man the snake he wanted.

"Here you go gorgeous"

Naruto blushed at this and took the toy. "Thank you so much"

"No problem, names Renki"

"Naruto" the blond smiled.

XXX

"Stop I give up!" Naruto laughed sitting next to the man whom was tickling him.

"Hm, you didn't put up much of a fight"

"Yeah well whatever Renki~chan"the petite blond laughed.

"So Naruto, how are you enjoying the festival?"

"Well…it's very fun but I really wanted to come with someone"

"? Really who?"

"A friend, but he would probably say no"

"Well he is a damn fool" Renki smiled and slowly leaned in when their lips were about to touch Naruto backed away and laughed nervously.

"Ah sorry! I gotta use the bathroom" and he dashed off.

He ran until he got to the bathroom when he was about to go inside a hand pulled him into the alley.

"What the!"

"Hey there gorgeous" Sai smiled. Naruto huffed and slapped his hand away.

"What do you want?"

"So are you going to spend some time with me now?"

"What? No way you egomaniac!"

"Why do you say that?" Sai said with an emotion that to the Kyubbi vessel was unreadable.

"Because! You don't care about me! If you did you would have never said what you said!" Naruto said getting teary eyed.

"That comment?...well its true….Sasuke is a bastard he used you and to be honest I wish he were dead" Sai said with hatred. Naruto got angry and punched Sai with all his might. Sai stood still and watched the blond cry. He got mad an emotion he had never felt and with brute strength grabbed the crying blond and tried to kiss him. Before his lips got anywhere though everything turned black. And Naruto could have sworn he saw red.

XXX

Sasuke huffed and threw the lifeless body in a pile of garbage. He looked at the blood on its body and rolled his eyes.

"If only I had been able to kill him. But no, Naru~chan would be made if I did" Sasuke said as he looked at the blond over his shoulder. He adjusted his precious person to carry him bridal style and skidded to the Uchiha mansion, because Naruto's apartment was too risky.

Sasuke carefully and with great stealth moved and entered the Uchiha district. Sasuke was emotionless now he didn't care what happened right now because Naruto was more important.

He got curious when he thought he saw a blond with long hair and a taller raven. The duo sped off fast. He shrugged and went inside his old house. Making his way through the abandoned house he entered his old room. It still had a slightly large bed in the middle and old scrolls. Sasuke sighed and place the blond down.

He sat and turned his back on the blond. He could never force the blond, because as much as he wanted he would not rape Naruto. He didn't want the blond to be traumatized. Sasuke cursed lightly….what the hell do you do when the uke of your dreams is laying right beside you?

Sasuke looked back and stared at the creamy caramel legs. The kimono rose up a little revealing his upper thigh. It looked so juicy and delicious he wanted to kiss it and nibble on it. His eyes kept wondering up at his tight kimono and up to the neck. He wanted to mark Naruto and taste him. That Damn Necklace Tsunade gave him needed to go, he hated it because it came from someone whom was not him. He continued up to his flawless face, the baby soft cheeks and blue eyes staring at him. Wait…oh shit.

Sasuke looked wide eyed as Naruto looked at him and he smiled.

"Ah, Sasu, I like this dream" Naruto giggled and Sasuke looked fazed.

"Dream?"

"Heheheh, yeah you know, were we've well you know" Naruto blushed and fiddled with his fingers giggling. Sasuke gasped a little at the confession. Naruto had dreams about them….doing…YOU KNOW?

"Wait a minute, Your chakra I can feel it…" Naruto realized it and gasped.

"Sasuke it's you"

"Yeah"

Naruto stayed quiet and sat up clutching his heart. Naruto had wanted the older teen so bad. But, now he felt rage, he then realized where he was.

"WHERE IS SAI AND RENKI? Where am I?" The blond yelled as Sasuke glared at the wall.

"Psht, I beat Sai till he passed out, didn't kill him because I know you don't like it. And that other bastard I will take care of him later" Sasuke spoke making Naruto somewhat relived that they were ok.

"Why are you here Sasuke?" Naruto said in a cute angry voice. Sasuke chuckled.

"Well since I have nothing to lose and I'm starting to see that people are making moves at you I want you Naruto" Sasuke stated making Naruto blush.

"Wh-What?"

"I Love you and want you"

"But, but you"

"Reason with it all you want do you want me yes or no" The raven spoke as Naruto looked down. This was happening so fast and directly, so much for a normal love life. Naruto decided on instinct and threw himself on Sasuke and kissed him. The raven immediately kissed back and explored the virgin mouth. With a gentle stroke to his blonds' cheek he broke the kiss. With a swift grip he grabbed the blond's ass and clenched.

"This is mine, id kill anyone whom dares touch it" He groaned out seriously while Naruto blushed and moaned.

"Then I shouldn't tell you…" Naruto chuckled. Sasuke stopped and looked at Naruto, eyes narrowed ready to kill whoever touched his property.

"Tell me who?" Sasuke growled, as Naruto laughed.

"Baka, I meant literally if anyone does then I shouldn't tell you because you'll kill them" Naruto laughed as Sasuke's ruby red eyes turned black as night and he grunted.

"Not funny Uke~chan"

"WHAT? Don't call me that!"Naruto blushed.

"But you are, and besides you are completely submissive"

"Shut up! Just because you're a tad manlier!" Naruto blushed again and secretly loved being Sasuke's uke. Sasuke smirked and began kissing the blond. The blond now on Sasuke's lap making his rear rub against the raven moaned. Sasuke lifted the kimono up to Naruto's back revealing the soft tan flesh for his hand to wonder. Sasuke grabbed each cheek with one hand and fondled them both. He spread the cheeks and let a small daring finger travel to Naruto's sensitive spot.

"Sasuke! You're a little perv!" Naruto laughed and Sasuke smirked as the blond exposed his member. Sasuke brought on e hand up and told the petite blond to suck on his fingers. The teen did so and Sasuke undid the top of the kimono and began to gently suck on the boy's nipple. Naruto felt like he was being milked Sasuke was putting so much pressure into his tender flesh. Naruto removed the raven's hand and he himself began to slowly plunge the raven's fingers into him. Sasuke was a little surprised at this.

"Well dobe, have you been doing things since I've left?"

"Tsk everyone thinks I'm this innocent little person, please I've done worse with you in my dreams."

Sasuke cursed his luck for leaving this behind, and also remembered that he had to leave soon. Naruto, as if reading his mind, dove down and kissed him.

"It's alright Sasuke, I'll make it quick I'm glad I could have this with you" and with that he sharply implanted himself with Sasuke's long erection. Naruto cried out harshly as Sasuke held the blond close and moaned deeply. Naruto bit back all the pain he had and Sasuke lightly punched him in the head.

"You idiot don't hurt yourself!" the raven scolded and Naruto smiled at Sasuke's caring side. Naruto began to slide up and down and pushed Sasuke's chest down do he was lying down. The raven let his blond pleasure him in an infinite amount of ways as he contracted his anus every time his pelvis would smack his rear end. The blond made it hard for the older teen to hold in his excitement and cummed fiercely. Naruto moaned as he felt himself being filled up and Sasuke quickly massaged his member making his explode all over Sasuke's chest.

Naruto fell forward and breathed in deeply. He had to catch his breath and he smiled. Finally his dream had become reality, not exactly like it because he wasn't marrying Sasuke and living in a land of ramen, but close enough. Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke smile down at him.

"Sasuke you have to go"

"A few more minutes won't kill me…" he smiled and Naruto grinned hugging him. Naruto knew that if he ever met with Sasuke outside of their privacy he would have to act like he wanted Sasuke to come back desperately but he knew the truth. He knew Sasuke would come back to him when he was ready. Sasuke was glad that he did know….because he had to settle things with his brother first. Cuddling with the blond made the raven feel greatly filled with warm and happy emotions. With a soft sigh and a deep kiss to the blond the raven said his good bye and poofed away. Naruto lay in the Uchiha bed and smiled, he lost his virginity to Sasuke…he was happy now he had to wait for him to return to him.

XXX

Sasuke dropped the boy known as Renki and made sure he lost all the memories of Naruto. He cursed and continued to dash towards his team. On his way there he pulled out a small necklace the blonde gave him when they were 12 and held it close to his heart, quickly putting it away. He would return one day and claim his beloved blond.


End file.
